


Experimentation

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series - written in my head one day while I was blow drying my hair, was going to flesh it out but. Enh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Sam had a threesome in college. No, it wasn't him and two hot Sorority chicks. He'd been drunk and at some party with Jess right before her birthday. He was missing Dean and drinking way more than he normally drank. It's the only way he can think to explain why he let his sweet, loving girlfriend talk him having a three-way with his freshman roommate, Lucas.

He can remember going down on Lucas, swallowing thickly around his cock as Jess moaned and fingered herself beside him on the bed and thinking that Lucas was nothing like Dean. He'd closed his eyes and pictured Dean above him instead of Lucas, lips wet with spit from where he'd licked them repeatedly, eyes heavy and blown out with lust, a ridge indenting his pink lower lip where he'd bitten down when Sam had taken him deep in his throat...

Sam came hard, right at that exact moment, just from the thought of his brother fucking his mouth open and raw.


End file.
